


Old Fashion Monsters

by dragonpyre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kid Fic, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), sort of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpyre/pseuds/dragonpyre
Summary: This is a fanfiction my mother wrote on a typewriter with her siblings in the 60's when she was a teenager. I'm transcribing it onto AO3 to preserve for fandom history and also because it's genuinely a good read.Three siblings found in space by the USS Enterprise suddenly get roped into the mad adventures of Captain James T. Kirk and his crew as they explore the newly discovered "Planet Z". However, things seem to be getting stranger the longer they stay there.And why is Dracula here?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Old Fashion Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> When I was around 6 or so my grandpa sent my mom her old fanfics (which they didn't have a word for) that he'd bound in a binder. I knew a bit about Star Trek so I begged her to read them to me as a bedtime story and I fell in love, despite founding out that I'm named after my moms self insert in this fic... My mom was mortified when I brought the idea up to her about transcribing this into something more permanent than an old binder. But she allowed it anyway, so here we are.
> 
> Get ready for some fic written by kids from the 60's.

“Captains log, stardate 3203.5. The Enterprise has been assigned to explore planet Z of star sector Z04. Star Fleet Command has given strict orders not to publicize the reason for this exploration, which I myself don’t know. There seems to be something very peculiar about this mission.” Kirk finished the entry into the log, and handed it to Yeoman Rand.

“Captain,” said Spock, the ship's First Officer. “We are entering the Z04 star sector. I strongly suggest that we advance rather cautiously, there have been strange reports coming from the area.”

“Yes, I know,” Captain Kirk wearily replied. “They’re all centering around the area we’re to be exploring. Mr. Sulu, warp factor two, advance cautiously.”

“Yes, sir. Warp factor two,” answered the ship's Oriental navigator, Mr. Sulu. He automatically reached across his panel to the correct switch, being well trained in his field, as were all the ships personnel. The minimum education for any crew member was a complete childhood education, and five years of training school in any particular field.

“Sir,” interrupted Spock. “There’s an object of some sort I’ve just picked up on the censors.”

Kirk was about to comment that if he picked it up, why didn’t he put it back down, when Uhura, the ships Communication Officer, interrupted his chain of thought.

“Sir, we’re picking up signals from a shuttlecraft. It’s a distress signal, and a recording.”

Kirk looked up from staring at his copper-toed boots. Star Fleet should do something about those, he made a mental note. “Sulu, check out that shuttlecraft.”

Sulu, after a moment of calculation, looked up. “It’s on a course headed directly towards us.”

“Spock?”

“Censors indicate this it is a class-G ship of Klingon build, holding three passengers. Two female and one male. They,” here Spock looked up from his instruments. “Seem to be unconscious.”

“Spock, is there any indication of weapons on the shuttlecraft?” Kirk asked.

Spock studied his instruments again. “No sign of any weapons.”

“Uhura,” Kirk began. “Alert engineering and tell them to be ready for docking. Tell McCoy to be prepared for three possible autopsies to perform. Spock said there wasn’t much air left.” Kirk walked to the elevator, motioning for Spock to follow.

* * *

McCoy, after performing three physical examinations, wondered where three people came from. The Enterprise hadn’t had any stopovers recently, and three people don’t appear out of nowhere. He looked up just as Kirk and Spock appeared through the door.

“Well, McCoy, what were the results of the autopsies?” began Kirk as soon as he got through the door.

McCoy stopped for a minute, pretending to frown. “Well…”

“Well, what?”

“Jim, you just became the foster father of three perfectly healthy youngsters.” McCoy finished with a flourish.

“I- what?”

McCoy was prevented from continuing by a shout from the next room.

“Hey, Hank, stop throwing the pillows!”

Spock looked up in surprise. “They are healthy, aren’t they?

McCoy nodded. “They’re healthy, all right. I had to strap one of them onto the examination table, he was so boisterous. And you call my job easy?” McCoy, who had been a doctor on many other ships, mostly enjoyed his position here more than any of the others, mostly because of the captain.

Spock said, “Dr. McCoy, were you aware that these people had no oxygen left when we got to them?”

mcCoy laughed. “Shows how fast you guys work!” The three men had a few laughs before going in to see the three survivors.

By some strange coincidence, just as McCoy was going through the door to the next room where the ‘survivors’ were being kept, he was hit squarely in the face with a flying pillow. He started ordering, “Hey, just a minute! Just because I give you guys a stimulant doesn’t mean you can start throwing pillows at me!” McCoy’s sharp gaze around the room was met innocently enough as the culprits quietly retrieved their pillows.

“Aw, gee, I’m sorry, I only meant to hit  _ her _ ,” the young boy meekly apologised. His finger was pointed at a young girl, apparently a few years older than him.

Spock looked around the room at the evidence of their presence. Coverings had been torn off the beds, there were scratches on the walls, and two of the three of them had an overall mussed-up appearance.

“How vulgar,” he muttered under his breath.

McCoy glanced at everyone’s uneasy looks, and decided it was time for introductions. “Here, you two sit down over there next to you sister so I can see all of you. Let’s see,” he paused a moment. “This here is Kathleen, the eldest. She’s eighteen, and the sanest of the bunch. Then this is Venus, who’s eleven, and certainly the most imaginative of them all. The youngest, over here, is Hank. Who is eight if I’m not mistaken, and the liveliest of them all. He was the one I had to strap down just to take his temperature.”

Kirk was met with a shy “hi” from Hank, and a smile from the girls. Venus’ a rather guilty looking one. He decided right then that any rules about Klingon passengers could be bent in this case. They certainly didn’t look like Klingons.

McCoy, glancing around at their eager faces, decided not to keep them for observation, as was protocol. “Okay everyone, you’re free to go now. I’ve just released you from prison.”

“Yipee!” Shouted Hank, headed full speed for the door. Kirk looked desperately at McCoy.

“Hey, just a minute, I didn’t dismiss you!” said Kirk. He was holding two of the kids by the arm. “I want ever single one of you to report to briefing room three. Spock, you get Scotty and Chekov, and make sure these kids get there.”

“Hey mister,” said Hank. “Where’s briefing room three?”

Kirk laughed. “Bones,” he said to McCoy. “Do me a favor.  _ Get these brats to the right room _ .”

McCoy pretended to take that as a threat. “Yes sir!”

* * *

As they walked down the hall, the three newcomers looked around in awe. Upon entering the briefing room, they found Kirk, very busy giving out orders left and right. When everyone was finally seated, Kirk started the questioning.

“To start with, how did you manage to get on that shuttlecraft?” Kirk began.

Kathleen cleared her throat and began. “Hank and I had English parents. We lived in Liverpool until our mother died. My father was offered a position in Russia. When he got there, he met Venus’ mother and they were married, as her birth father was dead.” Here Kathleen paused a minute, and Kirk looked at Venus. She had tears in her eyes from the mention of her father.

“Well, go on,” said Kirk.

“Well, when my father got remarried, Venus changed her last name to Gironda. She, I mean we, had a brother eleven years older than herself, four years older than me. He went to get a job four ago, and we haven’t heard from him since. Hank can’t even remember what he looks like- he was so little then.

“Then, it was just recently that some agent came to our house. I forget how it happened, but somehow, the three of us were brainwashed into joining the Klingon forces. There’s a disguised Klingon base somewhere on Earth. For the past year or so, we’ve all been in a Klingon shuttlecraft as prisoners. Venus, a few days ago, poisoned the Klingons' food without him finding out, so we just chucked his body out the airlock. But he was the one that knew how to run the life-support system, and we kind of ran into a problem.

“I managed to set the ship on a course before I passed out, and I’m glad I did. I…” Kathleen gasped for breath, clutching her stomach. McCoy leaped out of his chair to the intercom.

“Oh, not another attack,” Venus groaned.

“Another attack?” McCoy stopped halfway to the speaker.

“Yeah, she used to get them all the time,” Venus said. “It was something in the food the Klingon guy gave her to make her talk. He used a blab drug an awful lot. Hank got sick from it for a week once. All she needs is to get a shot of whatchamacallit.” She paused. “It’s called, um, it’s, like…” Venus offered the information, but didn’t get very far.

“Oxygen?” questioned McCoy.

“Yeah, that was it. Oxygen.”

“Figured it would be oxygen, after what she’s been through. I wonder how long they were without oxygen- being without it sometimes does funny things to you,” McCoy muttered under his breath as he gave Kathleen a shot of pure oxygen.

When the room had been settled back to order, the interrogation continued. Kirk wanted to find out more about how these kids got away from the Klingons. It might come in handy to find out how these kids worked.

“How did you poison the Klingon?” asked Kirk, rather bluntly.

“That’s my secret. I’m going to get it patented,” retorted Venus, the brains behind that whole scheme.

Secret, they’ve got a new one, thought Kirk dryly. “The information would be very valuable to Star Fleet Command. Surely you don’t want to be recaptured by the Klingons?” coaxed Kirk.

“Well, I don’t want  _ you _ to know it,” snapped Hank, who was getting rather cranky.

“Jim,” started Spock. “They have a mental barrier against them- probably hypnosis. You aren’t going to get anywhere like that.”

Kirk sighed; he knew what Spock was hinting at. Vulcans had an uncanny ability to read one's thoughts by placing their fingers on the subject's head, but he wasn’t going to allow him to use that method. One reason was that Star Fleet didn’t accept evidence obtained in that manner, and the other reason was that he didn’t want to let the newcomers think that he was inferior in any way to his lower officers.

“Well then,” he started. “I guess we’ll never know then, Spock,” eyeing his first mate sharply. It was seldom that the two men clashed over anything, but then there was always an exception to the rule.

“Out of pure interest,” McCoy asked. “Do you know who your brother is?”

The computer, a very perceptive instrument, had already figured out who it was by matching the family history that had been given to the histories of all men who had gotten a job four years ago. In its mechanical voice, it stated, “Chekov, Pavel Andreievich.”


End file.
